


Our HOPES and DREAMS

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda has now officially lost his mind over all his 'keep hope' talk. Hinata tries his best to reassure him, and to turn him back to the way he was. ((Sorry world! I was bored, and I really wanted to write something about the two of them!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our HOPES and DREAMS

"Hope, Hinata-kun… Do you not see it? All around this island, hope is what makes up the surface of all of this!" Komaeda said, his eyes swirling hypnotically.

"The guy's mad! Wasn't he completely fine earlier?! Hinata, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Souda shouted.

"Komaeda, what you need is help. We can't do anything now, but I swear on my heart that I will do whatever I can to calm you down." Hinata replied to him reassuringly, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Why the pessimism? You can't go around thinking everything is a joke, Hinata-kun!"

"But I…"

"Shush! No use for words now, I know what you say! But hear me out: Hope is what makes this little star in space go round! Ahahaha!" Komaeda chuckled. Everyone in the court stared at him like he had lost his marbles.

Gundam glared at him, bringing his muffler up over his mouth. "Such… A rapidly occurring emotional outbreak… I've seen no such thing in a mammal so youthful…"

"Mammal? Just who do you think you're talking to?!" Nekomaru Nidai bellowed at Gundam, who only grinned darkly in response. "If you used your brain cells of yours, maybe you would know the answer to your desired question."

Nidai rolled his eyes. "Crazy…" He mumbled.

"Guys, we can't worry about Komaeda right now…!" Hinata began. "We have a trial to conclude!" Everyone nodded in response, and continued discussing about Togami's sudden murder at the party that night. From time to time, Komaeda would chime in, and disclose about what he had done, including putting that knife under the table. Hinata, after hearing this, felt like his heart had been torn with that knife… He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the Komaeda he knew? No, there's no way that can be correct… Minutes later, after Teruteru had been claimed the culprit, gave a sermon about his mother whom he loved very much, keeping his family restaurant running, and being deep fried by Monobear, everyone went on their separate paths, Souda more hesitant and fearful as before. Hinata, after the execution of the portly chef, walked over to Komaeda, who stood in his spot.

"Komaeda… I…. I don't know what to say."

Komaeda smiled in a way that made it seem like it was forced. "There's nothing you can do now but hope for the best. Will you live up to that hope…?"

"You've… Really intimidated me after that episode… I don't know if I can." Hinata confessed.

"Aha, I get that a lot. Don't worry! I don't mind, unless you don't follow hope sooner or later." His words were confusing, but Hinata understood the message he was trying to bring across.

"Whatever they do to you, don't lose hope." Hinata tried to cheer him up.

"You do the same. Promise?"

"I promise with my life."

Komaeda nodded slowly and walked away, Hinata following after him. Some people were still outside, casually walking around. Gundam sat outside his cottage, cuddling with his 'Four Dark gods of Destruction', mumbling words of praise to them. Souda was struggling to open his door. He probably forgot that the door was locked and forgot the entire purpose of a 'key'.

"This is our goodbye." Komaeda spoke up, smiling at Hinata. Hinata gave a slight smile in return.

"Guess so. Just… Be safe… I don't know if you're hurt in the head or…"

"Ahaha… Hahaha! You are very funny, Hinata-kun! Maybe you should go on one of those star comedy shows! You're jokes are hysterical!"

There went Komaeda's eyes again. Swirling… Gosh, how does that even happen? Is that even human?! He slammed the door shut, swinging inside and cackling loudly. Hinata was frozen in fear. What had just happened to his friend? Just a few seconds before the trial, he was a kind, innocent student. But after what happened during the trial… He could never forget it. It was burnt into his memory, still scorching hot and new.

"Gently caress… Gently caress this island, gently carress my life, gently carress…."

Hinata ran out of words as he made his way to his cottage. He looked over across the block and saw Sonia. She waved at him and mouthed, "Goodnight to you!" Hinata waved back sadly and walked into his cottage, slowly closed the door, plopped down into his bed, and attempted to wipe away everything that has happened on this so called field trip out of his memory.


End file.
